Stimulating
by AlphaCentari1027
Summary: Megamind has a stressful day and Roxanne wants to try a new "toy" on him to help him relax. A short silly idea I had.


It was a typical day in the life of Roxanne Ritchi: wake up, go to work, lunch, work some more and run a quick errand before heading home. She was walking the aisles of a health foods store when she stopped in her tracks. The store was busy with people maneuvering around her. She edged herself into the novelty/gift aisle to get out of the human traffic. For a minute she just stared at the rather unimposing and unimpressive item positioned next to some herbal heat wraps.

"I feel like I've seen this before—it was on one of the health segments of the news a few days ago. I know it—it's on the tip of my tongue. DR. OZ." Roxanne burst out. The item in question was in a see through plastic in the shape of a 3-dimensional rectangle with a square base. Roxanne picked the item up examining it closely. "It looks silly." Roxanne turned over to read the back. "Instantly invigorating…I wonder if it actually works?" Roxanne said unsure whether to buy it or not. "Only $3.99…? I guess it's worth a try." Although skeptical she couldn't argue with the price. She had spent much more for novelty items she rarely or never used.

8888

After a long day of working in the lab and going out to respond to several emergency calls Megamind went to Roxanne's apartment to spend the night. Megamind retrieved his keys from a pocket and opened the door to Roxanne's loft.

He could really use a distraction. "Ollo…Roxanne are you here?" Megamind said taking a few hesitant steps into the loft his emerald eyes scanning his surroundings with anticipation.

"I'm up here." Megamind turned around spying Roxanne leaning over the railing on the second floor of the loft staring down at him.

"Are you going to come down, or am I going to have to come and get you?" Megamind said after a minute of silence with Roxanne staring at him with a teasing, seductive expression on her face. He was glad she was home, but in his sorry state climbing the stairs to her bedroom felt daunting his posture and body slumping remembering the days events and the events of the past few days.

Seeing the change in his expression worried her and she glided down the stairs to meet him. He barely registered her presence she could tell something was off. His facial expression seemed torn undecided whether to register hurt, confusion, or happiness.

They were close enough to touch. He was definitely tired based on the lack of passion to the kiss Roxanne initiated.

"You're quiet tonight…normally you're talking my ear off about your greatest, latest invention." Roxanne said holding his hands in hers. Megamind just sighed.

"It's been a long day…" Megamind said trailing off as he headed toward the red sofa. "I wonder…if part of the reason…Metro Man…quit is because no matter how many times he turns the bad guys in—over and over again the same people commit the same stupid crimes." By the time he had finished Roxanne was sitting down next to him.

"Hmm…you can't hold yourself responsible for the choices other people make."

"But this city is my responsibility! This is my problem! I need to fix this!" Megamind said his voice betraying a sense of defeat and exasperation.

"Well you're not going to fix it tonight. The only thing you're going to be doing tonight is relaxing."

"Good luck with that." Megamind said with a wry chuckle. "Lately seems like nothing helps, not even my music."

"I think I know what might help."

"I'm not feeling in the mood." Megamind said rolling his eyes at the remark.

"I wasn't thinking about _that_."

"Oh."

"I think you'll like this. Now I don't want you to say another word about your day. You deserve to be able to come home, feel safe and unwind. Just close your eyes, relax and I'll be right back." Roxanne said pressing a soft kiss to Megamind's forehead. Like an obedient child Megamnd let his eye lids glide over his eyes as he leaned into the sofa. He could hardly complain if she wanted to make him feel better and it required little effort on his part.

"Sit up please." Roxanne whispered in his ears. Megamind did as he was told straightening his back. Her soft hands made quick work of his cape and collar depositing them on the far end of the sofa where they wouldn't get in the way.

"Scoot up if you please." Carefully Megamind moved his bottom forward as Roxanne slipped in behind him kneeling on her knees. "Just relax." Roxanne whispered as she went to work kneading and massaging Megamind's shoulders. Try as he might it still felt impossible for him to let go and be in the moment.

_I could fall asleep right here… _As the thought came to mind he could feel his body involuntarily flinch his shoulders pressing up toward his neck as Roxanne pinched the flesh where his neck and shoulders met.

"Not to complain or anything, but it just feels like this is making me sore…" Megamind said as Roxanne pressed into his shoulders forcing them down continuing to knead and pinch his neck and shoulders.

"It just feels that way because you're tense from carrying around the weight of Metro City on your shoulders all day every day. Just let me work."

Appraising his response Roxanne changed tactics splaying her fingers and letting them drag along the back of his neck toward the front and back again leaving streaks of heat in there wake. This garnered a contented sigh from Megamind as he leaned back into her. Roxanne continued to work him pinching and gentling stretching the length of his ears. "Just relax…" Roxanne purred. Megamind's attention shifted from his ears to the back of his head and neck where Roxanne was applying pressure: first, under his jaw then behind his ears and then the base of his skull.

"What are you…?"

"Stop talking. Don't make me gag you."

"Roxanne, I would _love _to see you try."

Roxanne let the remark slide without a retort. If anything it would only encourage him. At least he wasn't talking about his day and getting upset about it all over again.

Megamind heavily sighed. "Nice try, but this just isn't working…"

"Oh I'm not done with you yet. I have a new secret weapon I want to try out on you."

"Secret weapon," Megamind mumbled. Her hands stilled before one pulled away. _What did she get?_

_Oh…_

It was like nothing he had ever felt before. His head and body tingled as thin cold tips of metal traced all the way along his scalp. It was overwhelming how the stimulating metal tips made him feel good and filled him with a renewed sense of well being. Roxanne worked the toy like a pro applying gentle pressure splaying the metal wires further and further apart. As she did this she brought the tips up toward his forehead and down toward the back of his neck, up and down, up and down.

Then Roxanne started tracing his scalp in a circle hovering around his left ear toward the back of his head toward his other ear and around his forehead. After doing this several times the direction of the probing metal tips reversed.

_This I like…_ Megamind thought as he smiled in contentment while biting down on his lower lip. "Feels so nice…" Megamind whispered in an ecstatic stupor.

"Umm…could you get off me for a second you're getting kind of heavy." Megamind's eyes popped open as he leaned forward to allow Roxanne to get out from behind him. Megamind pressed himself into the back of the sofa while Roxanne repositioned herself so she sat right next to with him her body angled toward him.

"How did you do that?" Megamind asked. Teasingly Roxanne brandished the item she picked up prior to going back to her apartment.

"It's a head massager." Megamind studied it with great interest. There were twelve thin, flexible metal rods and each rod had a rounded tip. The rods were of two different lengths short and long and all the rods connected to a central metal shaft shaped like a cylinder with a cone at the top.

"Ahhhh!" Megamind screeched flinging the head massager away.

"What…what's wrong?"

"It…it…reminded me of something…"

"Like a spider…?"

"Well…no…spiders have eight legs, not twelve. No it reminds me of textbook images I've seen of viruses. They have long flexible legs like this and they have a section like the metal rod connecting the legs and the head. Inside the head is the virus's RNA which is injected into the host cell." Roxanne just blinked at him in confusion.

"Ok I freaked out…I thought for a moment it was going to eat my brain!" Megamind said defensively crossing his arms. Roxanne just nudged her body against his. He softened and put an arm around her. For a few minutes they just cuddled together in silence.

"You know…that thing is good for more than just massaging your head if you catch my drift. That is if you still need a distraction." Roxanne said. Megamind responded by hugging her closer nuzzling his nose against hers before planting his lips against hers.

"Like I said I would _love_ to see you try and gag me…" He said with a teasing smile. Roxanne smiled at him planting a quick peck on his lips. Megamind's parted in an open invitation that she accepted. One kiss became two, three until they blended together into a heavy and heated make out session.


End file.
